1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods, techniques, and systems for managing and assessing keywords and, more particularly, to methods, techniques, and systems for determining the effectiveness of multiple candidate keywords and processing the candidate keywords according to their determined effectiveness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keywords play an important role in online marketing and advertising efforts. In particular, keywords are one mechanism by which a marketer can drive visitors to a Web site. In some online advertising models, a keyword can be “purchased,” for example, from a search engine provider/vendor, such that an advertisement will be served or otherwise provided in response to a search for that keyword. Thus, an advertiser interested in marketing a particular brand of car may purchase the keyword “car,” such that an advertisement for that car will be presented to a user who makes a search that includes the keyword “car.” In a contextual advertising model (e.g., Google AdSense), an advertisement may be presented based on the context of a Web page or other content item accessed by a user. Thus, continuing the above example, an advertisement for a car may be presented to a user who visits a Web page (e.g., a blog) having content directed to cars.
Unfortunately, there currently appear to be no efficient or effective methodologies for understanding the effectiveness of keywords. In some situations, metrics and other keyword-related information can be obtained, such as how many searches are performed with a particular keyword, how many presentations of an advertisement result in an action (e.g., a click through), or the like. However, such metrics alone do not provide sufficient guidance to facilitate effective keyword acquisition and allocation strategies.